Fate's Game
by Blood Russian
Summary: Dean was chosen by God to save the world, but what happens when the burden begins to tear her apart? And what about when the temptations set in? Betrayal, love,blood and gore can never fail. Let the fun begin. *AU* Set between middle ages, Fem!Dean
1. Chapter 1

"Dean, Sam! Come in, lunch is ready!" A slender blond woman called from her small two story house, leaning half way out the front door.

"Coming, Mom!" Her oldest Dean called as she picked up her bow and arrows she had been remodeling and repairing. "Let's go Sammy!" She called over her shoulder at her little brother Sam.

"Dean, I told you, it's just Sam!" He yelled jogging after her with the fresh wood cut from the old oak tree in their yard by the gate.

Dean just laughed, her dirty blond hair that barley reached pass her collarbone flying behind her as she ran towards her house. The two Winchesters were greeted once again as they were everyday by the warm coziness of the small living room furnished by handcrafted furniture and handmade quilts. The room in overall was just homey.

"Wash your hands, you two," Their mother, Mary, told them as she finished setting out their early afternoon meal on the dining table, "Your father will be here soon, so hustle!" She called to them as they went to the medium sized barrel in the kitchen with a small dispense handle their father had crafted so they would not dirty up the water and have to constantly get more.

As they finished up washing and drying their hands they heard the familiar sound of old leather boots their father always wore. "Hello, John." Mary greeted their father as he sat down at the table, giving him a quick kiss on the lips, "How was the hunting trip with Bobby?" She asked, sitting herself down next to John with Sam and Dean on the other side.

"Perfect, Booby found a den of stray Hellhounds; he reckons they were put there by that black market trade dealer everyone is looking for." He told them, picking up a fresh apple.

"You didn't get hurt did you?" Mary asked worried.

"No, Bobby and I were just fine. They were sleeping so we just barracked the place with salt and shot them all down." John said proudly, this was one thing Dean always loved about her father. He always took pride in the accomplishments he and his family made and always managed to find at least one thing to be proud of.

"Dad, can Dean and I come with you on your next hunt?" Sam asked, excited as usual. Sam had only been hunting with their father only once and that had been nearly four months ago. Dean on the other hand had been on several but in the last six months her going on hunts had declined greatly, when she had turned sixteen, like every other teenager new responsibilities and task fell on them to complete.

"Alright, why not? If Dean's not occupied with anything at the time I'll try to bring you both along." John told them.

"Finish up," Mary said, retrieving the dirty dishes and placing them in the wash bucket, "We have to get to the square, the drawing of the sword is happening today. And I do not want to be late, _again_."

Dean and Sam looked at each other and grinned.

When the Winchester family got to the square as always it was already almost full with people who wanted to get a good view of the sword and the people attempting to pull it from its home in the black cold stone, no one had managed to pull the ruby handled sword out or break the rock it was simply impossible.

The first prophet and the other prophets' after him had said the one who would pull the stone from its prison within the rock would be the one who would somehow save the world. The current prophet Chuck Shurley had said that the Chosen One would be discovered in the least likely and most terrifying way people would witness. Like many of the other prophets before him Chuck could not see the face of the chosen one or hears their voice, so he was left with everything else except the identity of the chosen one.

"Chuck!" Dean called when she saw him standing over by the fountain. He looked up from his spot and smiled and waved his hand for her to come over to him. After gaining permission from her parents she gladly ran over to him a grin on her face.

Chuck had been a long time friend since she first met him when she was six; Chuck was five years, nearly six, years older than her so he had been with his father at the horse ranch learning how to ride before his twelfth birthday. They had met when Chuck was on the trail with the instructor, Dean, with the other six year olds had been picking up fallen pinecones so they could be used for medicine and other things and so they would not hurt the horses if one was to walk by and step on it. Chuck's friend at the time had gotten one of the twin horses; each was black and identical in every way, except for their attitudes. Before Chuck and the other boys had arrived for lessons someone had snuck in and switched the horses as a joke causing Chuck's friend to get the temperamental one.

Chuck had already finished the first course of the lesson before it had happened, so after taking his horse, Smite, back to the barn he had sat over in the field where she had been with the others who had finished training. Not even ten minutes had passed when it happened, the horse Chucks friend had been on had gotten set off by something and kicked the boy off and was headed straight for the field where everyone was. As the instructors tried to clear every one out of the way and trying to get the horse to stop, Dean, who had been running with the other girls in her group trying to get away had tripped because of her dress and had fallen and hit her head on one of the rocks that had not been picked up causing her to receive a grade one concussion.

Chuck hearing the thump she had made and her whimpers quickly turned around and ran over to her picking her up off the ground and running with her in his arms towards shelter. The barn house was only twenty feet away he could make it alone, but with the girl in his arms he wouldn't be able to. He had turned around to see if the horse was close behind, oh, and it was. Dean had began to come out of her sleep and opened her eyes only to see the tailing horse and she screamed out of shock, causing Chuck to stumble in surprise. He turned around once more to see the rampaged horse arriving quickly so he did the only thing he could think of, he turned back to the small girl, tucked her into his chest and leaned down with the girl under him so if the horse hit him hopefully she wouldn't be too hurt.

The impact never came, both Chuck and Dean heard the sound of the horse being restrained, so Chuck cocked his head to the side and saw two instructors holding down and calming the horse and two more jogging towards them. They were safe.

Later that day while in the small hospital Chuck met Dean's dad, John had thanked Chuck greatly and from that day on Chuck had been part of the family and Dean never wore dresses again unless it was a big event.

"Hello, Dean," Chuck greeted, wrapping his arms around the girl.

"Hi, Chuck!" Dean happy to see her best friend again, she could already feel the hostility from Chuck's unwanted fan girls. "Anything new in that head of yours?" She asked, stepping back from him.

"No, not really," He answered, leaning back into the side of the fountain. "It's going to happen soon, though."

"You- you mean….?" She trailed off not sure of what was about to be said.

"Yeah," He told her.

"When do you-'' Dean was cut off by the sound of trumpet and knew the same challenge had begun once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Several people went up to attempt the pulling of the sword but as usual no one had succeeded, soon the festival would begin so the crowd quickly left to finish up preparations. Dean looked up at Chuck, who had a hard expression on his face.

"Chuck?"

"Yes, Dean?" His voice sounded far away, he was looking up at the cloudless sky as he had done many times during the pulling.

"Let's go for a walk," She told him, looping his arm with his and waving goodbye to her parents. They had not walked far in the trails of the dark green forest before Dean got impatient and asked what was wrong.

The look on his face told her he didn't want to answer but he knew she wouldn't give up until she got an answer. "I had a dream, you were in it."

"I was in it? Are you sure it wasn't a vision?" Confusion laced her voice as she jumped over the small rain puddle, Chuck following pursuit.

"No, the visions only appear in black and white, remember? I didn't have headache before it happened." His hands were in his pockets, looking down refusing to me his friends gaze. A guilty look had merged its way on to his face.

"Chuck, what happened," It wasn't a question she stopped in the trail grasping his arm to keep him from walking as the sun moved out of the shadow and shined down on them.

"You- you….You were dying." He looked away again, kicking the rock beside his shoe far into the forest trees a rustle of leaves was heard as it rushed passed trees.

"Oh," What did you say to that?

"Yeah, I know. I feel horrible, it felt so real." Chuck told her as they went back to walking on the dirt path. They reached the old misty pond in the middle of the forest before Dean spoke up again as they sat down on an old log dipping their feet into the cool water to ease the heat of the summer air.

"What happened?" She finally asked.

"You were in the town square, lying on the ground John was bedside you. The dreamed changed positions and I could see your body; you were covered in blood, and John was trying to stop the bleeding…" Chuck's voice choked. "You were dying…"

"It's alright, Chuck we all have nightmares." Dean tried to comfort him but his dream had made her feel uneasy, but surely it was just a dream. "It's okay."

"That's not all, Sam was holding the-" Chuck stopped mid sentence and looked to the tress where the rock he had kicked landed. "Did you hear that?"

"What, the leaves?" Dean asked, his behavior was making her nervous. "It's probably just the animals."

"No, it couldn't have been, it sounded bigger," He said getting up from the log they were sitting up and headed over to the trees.

"Chuck, stop it. You're just paranoid because of you dream." She told him standing up with her hands on her hips.

"Just- just wait here for a second." He went between the two trees the rock had gone through and disappeared except for the sound of crunching leaves.

"Chuck!" Dean called, annoyed and worried by his strange behavior, "Fine. But if you get an arrow through your eye don't come crying to me!" Silence followed except for the echo of her voice.

"Chuck, this isn't funny!"Dean glared at the trees and gave a growl, "Chuck, if this some sick joke I am so kicking your pathetic ass!" Dean looked around the forest and called out for her crazy friend.

"Dean, don't move." Chuck's said from behind her and clasped his hand on her mouth. "Shh, look ten yards ahead of you."

Dean did so and saw what he was referring to, her eyes widened in shock and she desperately wanted to kill the Hellhound but with no weapon she would get killed herself along with Chuck and if they tried to get out of the forest they might end up _both_ dead. Chuck moved his hand off her mouth.

"We need to get out of here, _now_!" Dean hissed, keeping her eyes on the Hellhound. "We need to try avoiding stepping on the leaves or making any noise so we don't draw attention to ourselves."

"Right," Came Chuck's shaky whisper from beside her ear and they turned around slowly, avoiding leafy spots and trying to step in the clear patched areas. They had made it halfway through the forest when they hear the very familiar sounds of leaves being stepped on. Dean looked down at their feet, no leaves and the sound had come from right behind them. "Dean?"

"Yeah?" Her voice barely audible in the sounds of their breathing and the birds chirping.

"Run."

Dean looked up at him and was about to protest until he pushed her into the tree a few feet away as the knee high beast tackled him to the ground, "Ugh, Dean, run!"

Dean sat there in shock her mouth was wide open as her mind processed what was happening. Dean quickly gained common sense again and grabbed a broken branch of the ground and swung it at the Hellhound until it flew off and smacked down on to the ground. Dean ran over to Chuck, his eyes were open but it seemed that he was in a daze, so she shook him rapidly glancing at the hound still lying on the ground.

"Chuck, come on! Get up, we have to go!"Chuck stirred and fluttered his eyes.

"Dean?" Blood trailed down his mouth.

"Yes, come on, we have to go!" Trying to keep the panic out of her voice and helped him up and put her arm around his waist. The dog was getting up. "Now!"

Dean tried to move fast but with Chuck injured she only go so fast, do they were stuck at a slow run. Dean looked behind them the Hellhound was looking straight at them. She sped them up and they nearly stumbled to the ground, but Dean kept them going. The second time they stumbled they did fall and they both landed face down on the ground, the demon was running toward them.

"Chuck!" Dean's bloody curdling scream came as he threw himself over her in order to protect her from the Hellhounds attack.

"Dean, go."

Dean dashed out from under him and picked up the rocks from the pond and threw them at the dog attacking Chuck again.

"Get off him, you mangy mutt!" She yelled picking up another heavy branch and swinged it at the animal, "Now!" The dog flew off and this time hurled against the tree causing some of the unfinished sawed at branches to collapse on it.

Dean ran over to Chuck, blood was pooling at his sides on the ground and he had scratches all over his body the white shirt he wore stained red.

"Chuck…" Dean whispered. "No."

She grabbed his hands and looked up at his uneven rises in his chest, but as she shifted to get up and get help she froze as a menacing growl came from in front of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's a bit short, next one is longer. Please review, you get cybersweets!<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Dean was trembling, green eyes wide with shock and fear as the ferocious beast laid its eyes on her as she sat there with next to the bloodied and injured Chuck. He would die if she didn't get help, her heart pounded and adrenaline screamed and raced through her veins she knew what she had to do and it was going to kill her. Slowly on shaking legs that seemed to be going numb and with one last glance towards her dying friends slumped body she looked at the Hellhound and ran.

Her breath shook with every step she took the Hellhound was close behind and when she looked back there was another beast after her blood and guts hanging out of its teeth. _No it couldn't be_. Chuck was dead, she felt the vile burn her throat as it came up but she barely managed to will back down as she gagged for breath and tears stung her eyes.

Dean was still struggling for breath nearly ten minutes later when she saw the old damaged fort she and Sam had built when they were younger. If she had even a sliver of luck left in her life there would still be the packages of salt and a few weapons still hidden within in its walls. She sprinted faster than she thought possible in her state but Dean managed to open the door open and slam it shut with a loud _thud_.

She could still hear the ravening Hellhounds growl menacing at the door as they tried to find a way across the salt cover ground and thoroughly laced walls. She had to work quickly and find the tools she needed to kill them, if she didn't they would leave and trace her sent back to where it began. To her _home _in the small village they would killing everyone who didn't have any protection. Shifting through the empty crates and barrels she found the hidden salt and bow and salt incrusted arrows, but there was still a problem she only found three arrows.

Three arrows meant only three shots to kill the Hellhounds and attempting to shoot at them while running lessened her chances of aiming correctly and actually _hitting_ them mortality. Not knowing what to do she looked up at the ceiling hope disappearing until she saw the door, her eyes widened with anticipation.

Climbing up the ladder that led to the small door Dean slammed the rusted latch with a handle from an old shovel and climbed through the opening to the roof, she wouldn't let Chuck's death be in vain. Pulling the bow around her waist and taking one of the arrows from its case slung over her shoulder and strapped on her back she took ready the bow for attack. It was then she realized that the dogs had stopped barking. Staying low on the roof she leaned her head off its edge and looked out for the dogs, when she saw nothing on that side she looked over on the other sides, gaining the same outcome: nothing.

Fear coursed through her veins once again jump starting her heart to what felt like max speed. They had already left for the village. Crawling over the old roof to the door the roof in front of her gave way as she placed her arm on it and she went sliding down the top of half of her body and in as she looked down at the broken wood when the dust and dirt cleared she could the nails that glinted in the sun. It was a death trap. If she crawled on the sides they would most likely collapse too, leaving her to land on the nails and bleed to death.

First things first, she had to spread out her weight. Carefully spreading out her arms and legs she winced when the boards creaked and Dean held her breath until silence filed the air again. Sliding down backwards she carefully stuck her legs together when her feet hung off the edge. Dean's heart was still pounding as she pushed herself off and gracefully managed to land on her feet.

Dean let out a breath of relief when she steadied herself up against the wall, still being cautious she checked her surroundings before running for the village too much time had passed, there was no telling what was happening to the village. Within a couple minutes she could no longer see the old fort when she turned around, that was good, she was moving faster than she ever had before. She entered the thinner part of the woods that led to the village, she was making good time in a couple minutes she would make it home and kill the Hellhounds but in the back of Deans head a part of her in conscious was telling her it would all be too late.

A sudden pain in her right leg made her fall down in surprise, looking over the wounded leg blood was trailing down from where the underside of her knee was. Gingerly she touched the tooth marked shaped wound and a sharp sting erupted from it, Dean gasped in pain and ended up slamming herself back against the ground from the scorching agony.

"What the heck?" Leaning back up she ripped the hem of her shirt and tied around the still blood pulsing wound tightly enough so it wouldn't cause her to lose too much blood. Dean had gotten up and was about to run again when she heard the two bloodcurdling growls admitting from behind her. A shiver went up her spine and sweat tricked down her brow as her body has picked up the familiar tremble again, the Hellhounds hadn't really left. They _had_ waited her out.

Dean turned around at an agonizing slow pace, hands shaking as she looked up to see the demons. There they were growling with drool dripping from their mouths and as they deliberately took slow steps towards her. _Run, _a voice whispered to her and as if her body was following the commands of the voice and not her own mind they did. _Take the salt with both hands and spread it out so they can't harm the villagers when you arrive, now, quickly!_ The unknown voice told her once more and as her legs did her arms followed the commands of the voice. The gates of the village were only a few feet away so she grabbed the salt bags tied to her waist and tore open the tops when she entered and let the salt fall to the ground in a somewhat straight line.

More pain erupted in her leg and Dean nearly dropped the bags, but barley managed to keep them tight in her fist. _Warn them, now. _Warn who? Everyone was at the festival in the square. Dean looked around and realization had drawn on her, she hadn't entered through the main gate but the west gate and the worst part was that she could see the festival already.

"Everyone, run you have to take shelter!" She yelled and she saw the confused faces looking towards her at her in her bloodied and bleeding state. But when the villagers saw what was behind her panic set in and screams were heard as they ran into the stores that were already laced with salt and other demon protection methods. Dean dropped the now empty bags grabbed her bow and an arrow twisted her body to a stop and shot the first Hellhound in the leg. _Again! _The voice urged her. Quickly she grabbed another arrow but the demons were too close to shoot at without being attacked so she turned back to run so she could gain more distance.

As it had before the pain in her leg reemerged and she fell to the ground, getting up off her stomach she grabbed the bow already set with an arrow and shot the first dog through its head. _Go to the sword. _Getting up she managed to get only a few feet to stone before she was knocked down and Dean saw she was face to face with the foul beast.

Dean felt a sharp slice in her stomach and the taste of rust and salt enter her mouth. Looking down she could see the deep cut the Hellhound had made with its claws. Dizziness filled her mind with sudden unclarity; the dog on top of her seemed to multiply.

"Dean!" She could hear her dad yell, and she was granted with moment of clearness in her scattered mind. Dean patted the ground looking for the arrow head that had broken off, brushing her hands against a sharp edge of a metal tip. Squeezing it in her hand to get a grip on it she stabbed the dog in its throat while it was distracted by her dad.

As it fell off Dean with a yelp she dragged herself over to the rock with one hand as her other held on to the wound in her stomach. When she reached the rock Dean managed to lift her body up witch seemed to weigh more than ever and drag herself up the rock and rested her head by the sword with her feet hanging off. Dean felt the heat in her body slightly cool down as her cheek rested against cold stone, with a grunt she lifted her head her and could see the Hellhound still trying to kill her as it what seemed to be unable to get up to the stone. Even though it was probably mortally wounded it wouldn't give up until she was dead and Dean knew that.

Dean felt the life being drained out of her and knew she was going to die the wound was just too deep, she could _feel_ her _intestines_. Chuck was going to die in vain; she had failed her promise to him. She was going to leave her mom and dad all alone and little Sammy was going to lose his sister; she had failed all the promises she said she would keep to them. And what about her other friends and family she had promised? She would lose them too, everything she said would be a lie. She had failed. Dean gave one last look at her father in the distance he was blurry and she could tell he didn't have a weapon on him so she was glad the dog wouldn't leave her until she died, she just hoped her dad would go back inside before that happened. With a glance at dog in front her she gasped when the ground cracked open and at least five more Hellhounds came out. They would tear the town apart and it would be her fault; Dean let herself do the one thing she hadn't done in years. She cried as the fog in her mind clouded over her and she could almost feel herself slip away.

When Dean had truly felt pain for the first time she was thirteen and had just ran away from home. Well, she didn't exactly run away from home she was just frustrated and upset and didn't really know what to do, so she just ran into the woods when it was still pouring rain and just continued to run until she was out of breath and realized she was lost in a part of the woods she did not know so well.

_Dean looked around; taking in her surroundings just like her father had taught her. But that didn't really help, so instead of panicking she took a deep breath and begin to relax her body so she could think properly. It had worked for a few seconds until she was emerged into a terrible cramp in her stomach that felt worse than any other she had felt in the last week. Only a few seconds passed by but it didn't feel that way to Dean, it intensified until she couldn't stand anymore and doubled over from the agonizing pain. _

_Dean hit the ground with a groan, the pain not even subsiding for a moment. She could barely keep her eyes open as she felt tears gather in her eyes and some trail down her cheeks blending in with the rain and hitting the soggy grass underneath her. _

_Dean's eyes were suddenly forced open by a blinding bright light; a figure seemed to be walking towards her and she didn't know what to do. Her eyes were beginning to cloud over once more and could only see the brightness of the figures eyes as it looked down at her. They were a startling color of hazel and gold mixed together with a trail of forest green surrounding them, they were simply astonishing. _

"_Well, hello there," The figure said, the voice so musical and playful, but laced with concern at the same time. "Let's see what happened here." A hand slipped under her drenched shirt and laid itself out on the soft flesh of her stomach. "Ah, I see now, don't worry little one. The pain will go away soon." _

_And it did. The pain had begun to seep away from her body and Dean was overcome with a sudden tiredness, she felt herself being lifted up off the wet ground and pressed against an impossibly warm body. "Who- who," Dean tried to ask but to drowsy to finish._

"_Don't worry about that, Dean. You'll find out soon, sooner than you think." The calls of people far ahead of them were heard and she could make out the sound of Dean's name echoing through the woods and mountains. _

"_Dad…." Dean whispered one last time before darkness had emerged her. _

"_Goodnight, Dean."_

Dean's eyes fluttered open; she was blinded by the sun. Wanting to cover her face up she found herself unable to because of the numbness of her arms. She realized she was still alive but that meant the Hellhounds were still surrounding her and she knew she was right. _Dean…_

The voice was back. "What?" She asked hoarsely, "What do you want?" She croaked out.

_Grab the sword. _

"Why?" She asked, shifting her head towards the sword and glance up at its glinting ruby's in its handle. It seemed so far away.

_Grab the sword and I'll grant you strength._

"Strength, what does that matter? I'm going to die." No response. "See, you're just a voice in my head, my hallucination."

_No, I am not. I will grant you strength and you will see. _

Nothing happened for a moment, and then Dean felt the same strength she had before return to her body, but she could tell she was still too weak to move too much.

_Do you see? Now lift the sword from its stone. _

As it had before when she had heard the voice the first time she felt her body act to its own accord. She heaved herself over on her stomach the pain she felt before gone with numbness and lifted up using her hands to crawl into a sitting position and grabbed the sword by its handle and lifted.

Dean pulled the sword in her hands over her head and looked up in amazement, she had done it! A smile lifted up the corners of her mouth despite everything and more energy and adrenaline rushed through her body as she swung the sword around and sliced the Hellhounds in half, the blade seemed to glow with light as she looked in awe it.

"Dean!" Dean looked up to see her farther running towards her and in a split second he gathered her up in his arms. "Dean, baby girl, you're alright, thank God." He whispered in her hair and Dean felt the tears run down her cheeks as her father kissed her head. "Mary! Sam!"

Dean looked up from her father's shoulder to see her mother and little brother running towards them along with every other villager. John let his wife sweep Dean into a hug, while Sammy picked up the sword Dean had laid on the ground. "Dean, you pulled out the sword," When Sam said that everyone turned their attention to it.

"Dean, you're the Chosen One!" Jo yelled by her mother, Ellen.

"Where's Chuck? We need to know what's going to happen," Bobby asked, leaning down on his leg to get a look at Dean. "Dean?" No answer. "Dean, answer me."

"Dean, no," She heard father say as he laid her on the ground, "She's losing too much blood! Get a doctor, now!"

Had this been Chuck's dream?

"_You were in the town square, lying on the ground John was bedside you. The dreamed changed positions and I could see your body; you were covered in blood, and John was trying to stop the bleeding…" Chuck's voice choked. "You were dying…" _

Her mother's cry's as well as her brother's echoed through her head as her father tried to remain calm and keep the fear out of his voice. This was it. And before her eyes closed she saw a familiar burst of blinding bright light she had seen all those years ago.

_Rest Dean…Help is coming. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so this chapter is longer and I'll try to make the next one about the same length. Let me know you like and tell me what you would like to see and what I should work on, thank you. Reviews get cybercookies!<strong>  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Gabriel stared down at the sleeping girl, she had nearly died discovering her fate all for her friend Chuck, he'd get one of his brothers to find him Dean didn't deserve the loss of her friend. Especially since what was about to come would not be pretty.

"Brother," He called softly; his eldest brother looked up from the cracks in the ground and finished sealing them before walking over.

"Yes, Gabriel?" Michael replied, smiling softly as he looked down at Dean, a glint in his eye. Gabriel's stomach churned.

"The prophet, Chuck Shurley, we need to resurrect him."

"Yes, the prophet. Do not worry Gabriel I will gather him." Michael told his brother, leaning down running his thumb along Dean's breast bone, a trail of silvery light following after it.

"Brother, what did you-" Gabriel started but was cut off when Michael put up a hand and leaned back up.

"Do not worry Gabriel; I was making sure there wasn't anything else in her system. " He explained and Gabriel eyed him, lifting up his hand and snapping his fingers, a crack of lightning could be heard and a second later one of the lower level angels came carrying an unconscious and blood stained Chuck Shurley.

"I think it is time for these two to wake up, now. " Another snap of his fingers and both the hunter and prophet awoke with a loud gasp.

_"Dean, go." _

_"She's losing too much blood! Get a doctor, now!" _

_"Dean, you're the chosen one!"_

_Rest Dean…Help is coming. _

Dean's mind raced her survivals skills begin to kick and she jumped up nearly kicking the squatting archangel. Her hands searched her pockets for a weapon but alas found nothing, so she looked franticly around and when she saw the bloodied Chuck, she screamed.

"Chuck!" As she started to run towards him strong arms wrapped her themselves around her waist and she was overcome with a sense of déjà vu. The same warmth.

"Hold on, Dean." A dark haired man in front of her said.

"Let me go!" Dean yelled, kicking out trying to escape from the angels grip.

"My name is Michael, Dean," The man, Michael, told her a calm expression on his face.

"I don't care." She told him turning her attention back to Chuck, "Chuck! Chuck, wake up!"

A mumbled reply came that she could not decipher and more groans came as his neck cracked from stiffness as he looked up at her through droopy eyelids. "Dean? Dean, you're alright." If he noticed the blood that coated both her skin and clothes he didn't show it in anyway, maybe he was just relieved he was alive.

"Chuck, you're alive! Thank God!" Dean exclaimed in utter happiness.

"Yea, Dean, thank God." Chuck said as he looked at Michael and Gabriel.

"You two have come a long way, you should continue to rest. But right now we need to speak with Dean, so Hamied, would you please take the prophet with the others." Michael ordered and as soon as he did the angel holding Chuck disappeared.

"Hey!" Dean cried out once again trying to get out of the grasp holding her back.

"Do not worry Dean, your friend is safe."

"Yeah and why should I trust you?"

"Because I am the first archangel of God and you _should _trust me." He said smiling.

Dean's eyes widened. "Michael? What, how?"

"You are the chosen one, you pulled out the sword."

_Dean pulled the sword in her hands over her head and looked up in amazement, she had done it! A smile lifted up the corners of her mouth despite everything and more energy and adrenaline rushed through her body as she swung the sword around and sliced the Hellhounds in half, the blade seemed to glow with light as she looked in awe it. _

"Were you the voice?" Dean asked.

The archangel tilted his head, "No, that was my brother, Gabriel. The one holding you back."

Dean whipped her back a low crack following after it. When she looked up at the third archangel a state of confusion as well as recognition washed over her, she knew those eyes.

"Hello, beautiful," Gabriel greeted, a lazy grin on his face. He let go of her and she stumbled back a bit, looking between the two angels she sighed.

"Alright, fine. Now who's going to tell what hell I just let loose by pulling out that sword?"

"Talk about straight to the point." Gabriel muttered.

"Let's go somewhere more private, I wouldn't want anyone invading our conversation," Michael said and before anyone could protest they were transported with the sound of rushing feathers.

They appeared in the woods that Dean could distinctively remember as the same place she had run away to when she was thirteen. She looked up at the two archangels, man, she really wanted to knock those smiles right of their faces. How in the heck could you possibly smile in a situation like this?

"Okay, spill it."

"Dean, you see, the sword you pulled out is called the Sword of the Angels." Michael spoke, walking over to one of the giant oak tree and resting his hand on it. "The great prophecy first foretold by God right before the creations of the human race spoke of the Chosen One. The Chosen One was said to be the one who would cast away the worst of demons and send the fallen angel back to Hell with sword stopping the Apocalypse."

"The fallen angel, you do know how many angels have fallen, right?" Dean asked, raising a brow.

"Yes, we do." Michael answered, "But we have our suspicions of who it is."

"And?"

"And we can't tell you just yet, sorry, sweetheart." Gabriel told her, looking back to his older brother.

"Are you serious?" Dean asked, annoyed.

"Yes, but do not worry, you will find out soon. Your train will began soon, so be prepared." Michael said smiling, "I will see you soon, Chosen One." A flutter of unseen wings slightly shook the trees and blew some of Dean's hair back.

Dean turned to the other archangel, "Really?"

"Yeah, Michael always had a thing for making things mysterious; he doesn't like to beat around the bush." Gabriel told her walking over and swinging his arm around her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking warily at his arm.

"Oh, nothing, really," He said squeezing her a bit.

"You should get off of me before I find a way to kill you."

"You know Dean; I think this a start of a _beautiful _friendship." He told her taking out a chocolate cookie.

"That's one friendship I'm not so sure I want." Dean muttered earning a nudge from Gabriel.

"Hey, don't be mean. Watch, you'll be in love with me in no time."

"Right, we'll see about that."

"Come on, beautiful." The archangel said and she looked up at him confused. "Let's get you home, I think your family would be happy to see you _alive_."

Another rush of wings shook the forest and they appeared in front of the village church.

"Mom! Dad!" Dean yelled running to the familiar figures of her parents. They turned around seeing Dean and called out to her, time seemed to slow down as Sam came out from the Church and rushed towards her and Dean ran up to him and swung him around. Their parents joined them in the embrace and Dean looked up over mothers shoulder to see the hazel eyed archangel give a small wave and disappear.

Maybe things would be okay for awhile. But Dean could feel the dread sinking in as the sun began set and knew it wouldn't last for long.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if it is a bit short I just needed to get this one out. The next one will be better, thank you. And remember, reviews are like fresh hot chocolate on a winters day. <strong>


	5. AN Editing Chapters

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

Please, forgive me for not updating. I will be readvising and editing all my stories, I will update as soon as I can and once I finish up I will update again. Thank you.


End file.
